


Hero.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [33]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Daryl, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Protective Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Daryl and Rick save you from your own group.





	

 

Communicating and trading with other groups was vital now for survival. The different groups didn’t always see eye to eye but it was business and it was just the way the world was now. Rick had been introduced to a new group via hilltop and the leader Frank had asked them to come for an ‘introductory dinner’ to get to know them. They couldn’t all leave Alexandria for safety reasons so Rick decided he was taking Daryl. When they arrived it shocked them to find the camp seemed to be all men, they were loud and obnoxious and the Alexandrians instantly didn’t like them, but business was business so they’d suck it up to help their group. They were gathered at a large table in the dinning hall when they first saw you. You stuck out like a sore thumb, not just because you were the only woman in the entire group, but you were clearly covered in bruises. You were bringing the food in and one of the other men smacked your ass so hard you dropped the tray of food. Rick and Daryl didn’t like it one bit but they had no idea it was about to get worse. Frank jumped up from his seat and stomped towards you.

“Are you fucking stupid bitch?! Clean that shit up now!” He yelled as he grabbed you and pushed you to the floor to clean up the food.  
“I-I’m sorry.” You choked out, you knew what was coming. You hated life, recently you contemplated just ending it, maybe even in a way that will make you turn and eat these fuckers alive. Things weren’t always like this, your husband used to be in the group but last year he died, and Frank decided to make you the camp’s personal slave as you were the only woman. You scooped the food up back on the tray and stood up, the plate was chattering against the tray as you were trembling. Frank had been drinking which always made him worse and he was trying to show off to the new guys. He grabbed you by the hair which made you yelp and he pushed you towards Rick and Daryl with a smirk.

“What should we do with this bitch?” He slurred, thinking that Rick and Daryl were just like him and his men.  
“Let ‘er go.” Daryl growled as he bristled in his seat. Rick and Daryl had watched in horror at how you were treated, in Daryls mind there was nothing worse than a woman and child beater. Frank just laughed at him, mocking him.  
“Look fellas, we have a couple of pussies here. Thinks we ain’t treating the lady right.” He smirked. He let go of you hair and smacked you in the face with a sickening force, knocking you off your feet. Daryl went to pounce on him but Rick grabbed his arm and looked at him. They could often communicate through looks rather than words and Daryl knew exactly what rick was trying to say; _Not yet brother._ Daryl was fighting with every fibre of his being, he wanted to knock Frank on his ass and get you out of there but he knew it would cause more trouble jumping in head first, he needed a plan, he needed to talk to Rick.  
“I think we’ve all just had a little too much to drink, why don’t you show us our room for the night?” Rick asked politely, plastering on a fake grin for Frank’s expense.  
“Alright then! Y/n, show them the room, get them settled in!” He barked at you. You scrambled up off the floor and walked passed the new men.

“This way please.” You said softly, avoiding looking at them at all costs. Something inside Daryl was pulling him to you, it wasn’t just the fact it wasn’t right how you were treated, it was more. He had an animal instinct to protect you. Get you away from these assholes, but even keep you by his side at Alexandria, he wanted you all to himself, and he didn’t quite understand why. He hated how skittish you were, flinching at the slightest noise, never looking at them in the eye. You led them to a room and showed them inside.  
“You’ll be sharing if that’s ok, separate beds though. The bathrooms through that door, everything you need should be here but if you need anything else I’m in the next room.” You explained meekly as you turned to leave. You gasped as Rick grabbed your wrist on the way out, he let go as if he burnt you and looked at you apologetically.   
“I just wanted to thank you.” He explained, you just nodded at him and gave him a weak smile.  
“How d’ya end up wi’ these pricks?” Daryl asked with a frown. You shifted your weight anxiously.  
“I…um…my husband was in the group with me but he died last year. So franks… _utilised_ me.” You explained, still not looking them in the eye.  
“That assholes been usin’ ya and treatin’ ya like shit for a whole fuckin’ year?” Daryl seethed, he was struggling to keep a lid on his temper. Rick put a reassuring hand on his shoulder to try to reign him back in.  
“Why the fuck ain’t ya try to escape girl?” He asked furiously. He didn’t mean to direct his anger at you but it was too much to deal with, the thought of what you’d been through for that long made his blood boil.  
“You think I haven’t tried?!” You snapped, feeling like he was blaming you for what you were going through. In the heat of the moment you lifted your top up revealing the brand you were left with.  
“ _This_ is what happened when I tried to escape, next time they’d kill me.” You said through tears. Rick and Daryl look on horrified, there on your stomach was the name ‘Frank’ carved into your skin. Forever branded by that monster as a reminder of who owned you. You let go of the fabric, letting it fall down and cover you once more.   
“Ya should come back wi’ us.” Daryl said, his voice alot softer than before.  
“Like Frank will allow that.” You scoffed. You shook your head and left the room quickly. You had no hope of getting out of here alive, you’d resigned yourself to that fact and you were just working up the courage to take your own life to be free of these monsters.  
Back in the room Daryl was pacing and biting his thumb whilst Rick sat on his bed.  
“We gotta do somethin’ Rick, I ain’t leavin’ ‘er wi’ these pricks, ain’t right.” He said anxiously.  
“I know, we need to get her out of here. I was thinking, we leave tonight. Take her and go, its dark so we can try to get her in the car without being seen. They’re outnumbered where our groups concerned, so if they try to bring a fight to us, they’ll lose.” Rick explained. Daryl nodded his head and they started to hash out the details of the plan.

Later than night you were startled awake by someone coming into your room, it was dark but you could make out the dark figure coming across the room. You scrambled up the bed and pushed yourself into the corner of the room, fear pulsing through your veins. If it was Frank or one of his men it would only end one way.   
“Hey, s’alright, s’just me.” A familiar southern drawl cut through the air. Your eyes finally adjusted as Daryl sat on the bed holding his hand out to you.  
“We’re gon’ get ya outta here.” He explained softly. You grabbed his hand and allowed him to help you off the bed, you then wrapped him in an unexpected embrace. Daryl was shocked at first but then he wrapped one arm around you with the other cradling your head, softly stroking your hair.  
“Thank you.” You whispered through tears.  
“Ain’t nothin’, these pricks don’t deserve ya. Ya gon’ be safe wi’ us, wi’ me.” He explained as he soaked in the hug you were giving him, he was enjoying it alot much to his surprise, he found himself wanting to hold you more.

Daryl helped you pack anything you wanted to take while briefing you on the plan then you followed him outside. Daryl and Rick were fast and vigilant, making sure no one saw you as they got you in the car. You couldn’t believe it as they left and started on their way to Alexandria. You sat staring out the window in mild shock, were you really free? Were you really safe? Before you knew it you were crying, you were happy, you hadn’t felt like this in years. Daryl spun around from the passenger seat with a worried look on his face.  
“S’wrong?” He asked concerned. You gave him a watery smile and wiped your tears.  
“I’m free.” Was all you managed you choke out. Daryl smiled at you and shared a look with Rick. They felt good about saving you.  
When you reached Alexandria you were impressed, it was much nicer than with those assholes. It was still dark when you got there but from what you could see, it was perfect.


End file.
